


We're Not a Couple

by hedaclexuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, soft, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Raven finds Clarke and Lexa curled together asleep and makes fun of them for being a couple. It shakes Clarke up a lot more than usual and Lexa finally gets her to talk about it.





	We're Not a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Clexa Week 2018 but never ended up posting it, so here it is. I don't think it's been edited and I haven't read it in months so it's probably a mess but I'm tired :/ It's short and I think I finished it but honestly I can't be sure what I had planned for it.

Clarke was fast asleep, curled around Lexa’s smaller form, their deep breaths synced. The blanket that was draped over top of them was discarded to the bottom of the bed, not needed while they could share body heat.

They were oblivious to the sound of knocking on the door to Clarke’s apartment, the sound of a key turning in the lock and footsteps approaching their quiet sanctuary.

“Guys, wake up.” Raven knocks heavily on the bedroom door, watching the two sleeping forms who didn’t so much as stir. 

The brunette walked into the room, shook Clarke’s shoulder until she groaned and buried her head in Lexa’s curls which were right in front of her face. 

“What do you want?” The blonde mumbled. 

“Well I’m hungry and we were supposed to leave for the restaurant half an hour ago to welcome O back from her trip.” Raven watched as Lexa startled awake and Clarke tightened her arms around her, whispered comforting words until she calmed. She then sat up, shot Raven a look and made her way into the attached bathroom to tame her curls.

“Clarke, when are you gonna stop shitting us and tell us that you and Lexa are a thing? You don’t have to hide it from us.” Raven sat on the side of the bed that was left cold. “We would all be happy for you.” Her voice was soft, kind, attempting to bring Clarke out from behind the walls she kept up.

“What the fuck, Raven? We aren’t a couple.” She gave the other woman a strange look, slightly less intimidating while her blonde hair stuck up in all different directions.

“Clarke, don’t start a fight over this. I don’t know why you’re hiding it but if it’s really that important to you, you don’t have to tell me.” Raven remained calm, knowing that when the blonde got defensive she would only become more and more explosive.

“Stop talking about it like that. There’s nothing going on with Lexa and I. She’s my best friend, that’s it.” Clarke grit her teeth as she pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head, put a hoodie on over her t-shirt.

Raven remained silent but gave Clarke a look that cleary said ‘I don’t believe you.’

“Back off, Raven.” Clarke raised her voice, took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door and quietly asking Lexa if she was almost ready to go.

 

They left shortly after. Clarke kept quiet on their walk to the restaurant, holding on tightly to Lexa’s hand as the breeze forced shivers down their spine. Raven and Lexa held pleasant conversation until they arrived at the restaurant and apologized for their tardiness, to which everyone else at the table laughed, expecting nothing less.

 

Later that night, after everyone had made their way home and Clarke and Lexa were curled on the couch together, back in Clarke’s apartment.

“Can you believe Raven thinks we’re dating.” Clarke brought up during a commercial break, laughing at the absurdity of the thought. Lexa tensed slightly against her, furrowed her brows.

“Why would she think that?” She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

“I don’t know. Apparently they all think it’s obvious.” Clarke rolled her eyes, not noticing the tension rolling off of Lexa in waves.

“Is it such an absurd thought? We’re quite close.” Lexa felt uncertain as to where this conversation would lead, what pain it could have caused her.

That took Clarke aback slightly, the vulnerability in Lexa’s voice, usually strong and confident.

“I just… We’ve always been this close. Why did she just bring it up now?” Clarke said as she watched Lexa’s face, the tension around her eyes and mouth that was usually only there when they were in public.

The brunette shrugged, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Would it be so terrible if we did, date I mean?” The brunettes voice was so quiet, so shy and Clarke didn’t think she had ever heard her so afraid. The blonde was stunned into silence for a few moments as Lexa became more and more distressed.

“Lex, do you have feelings for me?” Clarke asked softly, place one of her hands over Lexa’s. The brunettes big green eyes looked up from under her eyelashes.

“Clarke,” she whispered, shy. “How could I not?” 

Clarke didn’t know what to say, her heart leaped in her chest as her stomach did flips. She never thought Lexa could feel that way about her. Lexa, the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on, inside and out, who cooked her breakfast when she was too tired and always made sure she was happy and okay.

“Lexa, you’re so special to me you don’t even know.” Clarke started, moved herself closer to Lexa who tensed, as if expecting rejection. How could Clarke ever reject her. “I love you, Lexa. I have for quite some time. I just thought that… How could someone like you feel that way for someone like me?” 

“Clarke, you’re everything.” Lexa’s voice was hardly a whisper, so quiet and reverent Clarke wanted to cry.

“God, Lexa. Why haven’t we talked about this before now?” Clarke laughed, buried her head in Lexa’s neck.

“We were scared. We should have known each other well enough.” Lexa shook her head and kissed Clarke’s blonde hair, wrapped her arms around Clarke and laid back on the couch, dragged the blonde down on top of her. “I love you.” She whispered as Clarke adjusted, making them both comfortable.

“Love you, Lex.” Clarke mumbled, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it didn't suck too much :)


End file.
